


Heads or Tails

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [53]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	

"Heads or tails?"

"What is the purpose of the coin toss?" Illya asked, looking up from his desk. He'd learned from experience not to make a call until he had all the facts.

"One of us needs to sit in on a rescheduled budgeting meeting," Solo explained. "Heads it's you and tails it's me."

"I only do that if you aren't here," Illya replied. "That would suggest you have an early date. Show me that coin."

"That hurts," the American said, with mock consternation. "Don't you trust me?"

"With my life," the Russian stated. "But not with my time."

He held his hand out and waited for Napoleon to drop the coin into it. Reluctantly the CEA relinquished it. Illya checked both sides and discovered what he'd suspected.

"This is double-headed," he said bluntly, before handing it back. "Enjoy the meeting Napoleon. I'm sure your date won't mind postponing tonight."


End file.
